A Night to Remember
by Ayamegusa
Summary: One night could reveal many things. Oneshot, pure silliness


Characters of Inuyasha (manga and anime) belong to Takahashi-san

* * *

A Night to Remember

In the middle of the clearing not too far away, sat a disgruntled hanyou, while a young girl sat a few metres away from him. They had got into an argument, starting from,

"I need to go home Inuyasha,"

Then,

"Osuwari, Inuyasha!!"

And so they sat metres apart, refusing to let their anger subside for the fear of losing was too great for this stubborn couple.

The seconds ticked by on Kagome's watch, she watched the hand move with precision around the circular face, once around, twice around and she even waited a few seconds more, when suddenly her mind snapped. _I am _not _going to lose!! I will never lose to you, Inuyasha!!!_

She stomped right up to his sitting figure and, grabbing him by the shoulder, she whirled him around forcibly, shoving him on to the ground.

Inuyasha took a few moments to realise what the scheming miko was up to, he frowned and quickly turned his head away before she could do any damage.

"No, no, no, I won't let you Kagome." His head thrashed from side to side avoiding any openings for the miko. He tried to struggle under the woman's weight as she sat on top of him, but the enticing scent from her perfume alone was making his head dance in the clouds.

"Inuyasha," she whispered angrily, "you gave me no choice. We can't argue forever." But she received no reply from the irate hanyou, as his head was turned to the side in defiance. But Kagome was not one to lose and in one strategic manoeuvre, she dove in.

The hanyou felt a sudden warm wetness on his lips and his eyes grew wide in shock. _No..., not again!!_ He tried in vain to dislodge his lips from hers, first by trying to move his head to the other side, then by trying to push her off him, all without success. Inuyasha mumbled as many curses as he could think of, but that seemed to only encourage the miko more as she moved her lips into a more comfortable position, her arms encircling around his neck.

_Why don't you just enjoy it? _A voice asked him.

_No, I refuse to enjoy it. _Inuyasha snapped back. _She always thinks she can win an argument like this. I won't give her that enjoyment._ He could feel the moist sensation upon his lips, moving gently against his, sensually nibbling at his lower lip, caressing it with her tongue.

Inuyasha whimpered.

The voice laughed.

Kagome would have smirked at her victory, if Inuyasha had not started to respond to her ministrations. His body had gone lax under her, his arms enfolding around her trying to bring her closer, while his lips timidly moved in rhythm with hers.

But all too soon, they parted, both panting for air, both of their faces stained pink. Kagome gazed into his eyes and she felt a tiny smile form when she saw the mixture of confusion and anger in his expression.

"You bitch," he murmured softly. He smirked, "You are not going to win this time." He suddenly pushed the miko off balance on to the soft grass and pounced on top of her, silencing her with a searing kiss.

Kagome shuddered under him, allowing herself to fall under his delicious spell. She ran her hands up and down his back, subconsciously telling him to never let her go. He began moving his lips along her cheeks, down her neck, then began using his tongue to tentatively lick the curve between her neck and shoulder, and then continuing to kiss along her neckline to the other side, all the while hearing for the purring sounds in her voice, driving him wild.

Hands roamed free as they felt the lining of the clothing. Fingers were hastening, in their chase to be rid of them, causing the cotton and the smooth silken fabrics to fall away easily, revealing nothing but the shy skin to explore some more. A clawed hand intertwined with a small one as the other caressed the soft skin, tickling certain areas causing the other to laugh. Then their lips met again.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark, ominous figure approached them, noiselessly and he spoke in icy tones.

"Inuyasha." and it had its desired effect, for the hanyou froze at the cold sound of his brother's voice, making the temperature drop all of a sudden. Inuyasha slowly turned his head, not believing that his wonderful night alone with the one woman he wanted to be with was shattered by the mere utterance of his name by his own dear brother.

"Yes?" He tried to say, suppressing his anger to the best of his ability. It was then he noticed that Sesshoumaru had a slightly irritable look in his eyes and Inuyasha knew then that something was terribly wrong.

"What, what is it?" The hanyou asked.

"This Sesshoumaru's hair," was the simple reply.

Never in Kagome's life had she seen Inuyasha's mouth drop so low and she would have too, if she wasn't naked at the moment. She covered herself with the haori and heard the hanyou speaking again.

"Your...hair? Your hair?!" he said disbelievingly, "shit, I thought someone fucking declared war on you or something."

"This is worse than war and it is your fault Inuyasha." And he did not stop when the hanyou tried to protest. "Yes, I blame you. First you take Tessaiga, then my arm and then you cause my hair to have split ends from all the fighting _I _have to do for _you_, look at them, yes, see? You do not know the pains I go through just to keep my hair in immaculate fashion. It is your entire fault."

Inuyasha tried to remain as civil as possible towards his brother, but was finding it very difficult as he found his hand shaking in fury. "Can't we talk about this later? I am kind of _busy _right now."

The tai-youkai ran a delicate hand through his hair, scoffing at the pathetic half-breed's attempt to defy him. "No, it must be dealt with now," his sneer was now focussed on the miko, "And if you insist on being _busy_, may I suggest that you would choose someone who has at least a better proportioned body?"

The hanyou paled and he started to shake, not from the cold but from the sudden surge of a very threatening aura, and a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

Shippou suddenly shivered. "What was that? It sounded like some youkai wanting bloodlust."

Miroku looked up from the burning flames of the fire. "Sounds more like someone didn't like their happy ending ruined."

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha struggled to keep Kagome from yanking out all of Sesshoumaru's hair and scratching his face with her nails. However he was finding it very difficult as he never knew how the miko had suddenly gotten so strong in such a short span of time.

Kagome's eyes were murderous. "Let me kill him, let me kill him!! I am not going to let some puffed up poodle to say things about my body!!!"

Sesshoumaru wisely withdrew from the violent, maniacal girl's grasp, nearly losing his moko-moko from her wretched hands in the process. "I never knew you had the same strange taste in women," his voice lowered to a mumble, "just like chichi-ue."

He rose up into the air, his whole figure illuminated by a bright light as he prepared to leave. "Do not think I will forget this violation Inuyasha. One day you _will _pay." And he elegantly turned away from them, his hair in tatters, flowing limply in the breeze.

The End.

* * *


End file.
